


One.

by Follevolo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, M/M, ianxmickey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follevolo/pseuds/Follevolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Wanna get married?» Mickey repeated, slower, lower. His voice was trembling now, trembling like he meant it.</p><p>Ian opened the other eye and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>«Now? I wanna sleep, man.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	One.

«He will find it there» Lip whispered, eyeing nervously at his brother sleeping deeply in the bed. Mickey sighed in frustration and raised an eyebrow to the blonde man, who was grinning silently at him.

«What do you know, asswipe?»

«God, Mick. Just give it to me, I’ll hide it in one of my drawers, he would never look there!» Mandy scoffed, looking at her brother with an exasperated expression.

«No fucking way. You are gonna lose it and then I’ll kill you, your assface here will kill me, Ian will kill the assface and then go to jail and our lives will be ruined forever»

Mandy pushed the both of them out of the room before cracking up laughing loudly, her hands on her stomach.

«Fuck Mick you are so shitting your pants about it!»

«Fuck you, and fuck you!» he exclaimed pointing his finger to his sister’s nose at the first fuck and to Lip’s chest at the second «Nobody asked your fucking help, allright? I’m perfectly capable of handling this… this thing by myself, thank you very much, not that you are so fucking expert about it… You don’t even remember your fucking wedding, douchebags, you married in fucking Vegas for Christ’s sake!»

Lip and Mandy smiled at each other proudly, like what Mickey meant to be an insult was actually their most romantic memory. They kissed lightly and Mickey rolled his eyes.

«I’ll just put it in my gym bag»

«He will fucking watch there, idiot! It’s the first place you look when you have to spy on your boyfriend, duh!»

«Why on earth would Ian spy on me, what the fuck!»

«To see if you cheat on him, obviously.»

«I would never cheat on him, he knows that»

Mandy looked at her brother like a kindergarten teacher who has to explain to a dumb kid why he can’t eat the fucking crayons.

«So you’re never ever, ever, scared that Ian could cheat on you»

Mickey bit his lip.

«What about the pocket of my old jacket?»

«What if he feels like wearing it? You always exchange clothes»

«Ok, enough. Enough, fuck it, I don’t fucking care!» Mickey held tighter the little box between his hands and stormed in his bedroom opening the door loudly and jumping on the bed. Mandy followed him horrified, trying to grab him from the wrist to stop him, but he easily shoved her off.

«Ian» he tapped impatiently his boyfriend’s shoulder «Ian, wake the fuck up!»

«What the fuck, Mick!»

«Wanna get married?» Mick grumped, almost aggressively.

«What?» Ian was half awake now. He opened just one eye to see Mickey’s face a few inches from his, his expression an adorable mixture of anxiety, frustration, eagerness and diffidence. But also: hope, tenderness. Love.

Wait a second. Was he serious?

«Wanna get married?» Mickey repeated, slower, lower. His voice was trembling now, trembling like he meant it.

Ian opened the other eye and raised an eyebrow.

«Now? I wanna sleep, man.»

«Fuck you, you piece of shit…» Mickey couldn’t finish the long and elaborated insult he had in mind, because Ian had sat straight, his eyes dazzling with shock and incredulity, fixed on the little box the older man had in his hands. The voice died in Mickey’s throat as Ian’s fingers sneaked between his to take the box, trembling visibly while opening it. His eyes flied to Mickey’s blue ones in half a second, his mouth open in disbelief. Mickey couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction, rolling his eyes a little, as he was saying “You really didn’t see that one coming, uh?”.

«Is… is it a joke?»

«Do I look like I’m fucking joking? Just say yes already, before I have a fucking heart attack!»

Mickey was glad that even in that moment they could just ease the tension like they always did. He was glad that Ian’s skeptical expression slid soon in that one special smirk he always had on his face when they looked at each other, he was glad that he didn’t really have to hear him say it to know the answer, he was glad that he had his lips on his after half a second, he was glad to hear Lip dragging a sobbing Mandy away and close the door, he was glad that Ian decided to celebrate the moment in their own peculiar way, he was so glad that he didn’t even notice they basically shoved the box on the ground while falling deep into each other, because seriously, who fucking cared about a stupid ring and where to hide it and how to give it when you know your hands are already intertwined and your lips glued and him, his voice, his laugh, his gaze, his touch, his breath, and your breath, your touch, your gaze, your laugh, your voice

had always been, and would always be,

one.


End file.
